


Let Me Steal You For The Rest Of My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr. Danziger was twenty-one when he'd met Mr. Carson, a fresh-faced twenty-two year old man from central Florida with nothing more than a dream and a fresh suit that his parents had barely managed to get the money for.  He was charismatic, that Cody Carson could make any girl swoon, his charm and immaculate smile making him the poster boy of the American dream.or the one where it's the 1920s, and Maxx Danziger has the hots for one of his good friends.





	Let Me Steal You For The Rest Of My Life

It was the hottest summer on record when they finally stopped denying the chemistry between the two of them. Mr. Danziger was twenty-one when he'd met Mr. Carson, a fresh-faced twenty-two year old man from central Florida with nothing more than a dream and a fresh suit that his parents had barely managed to get the money for. He was charismatic, that Cody Carson could make any girl swoon but could never keep any of them in his life, an underlying shallowness pulling them away as soon as they learned of his lack of wealth. That wasn’t to say he wouldn’t go on to build an empire, his charm and immaculate smile making him the poster boy of the American dream- a poster boy that not even Maxx Danziger could resist.

It was six years later on a sweltering Saturday afternoon when it had all really started. Deep in the heart of Manhattan, one would always find their way to one of the Eggs, large communities on either side of a large bay that housed the elite. Cody lived in West Egg and he’d saved up all of the money he’d gotten from working tirelessly on Wall Street for three years before he could afford to even think about living there, even if it had been the less respectable of the two. Maxx Danziger, however, lived in East Egg, his lineage coming from years of old money, all of it coming from huge industries like the railroad and oil. His mother had insisted for years before her death that he give up working on Wall Street, his abundant fortune would be enough for him, his children, and his children’s children to live lives of extreme luxury. He laughed it off and shook his head because, at the end of the day, he didn’t work for the money. He did it all for the people he met and the social life that accompanied the life of a working person. 

Looking back on that summer afternoon, Maxx knows had he not declined an offer for tea at the residence of his close friend Zachary DeWall, he wouldn’t have ended up calling Cody up for some company. He’s not sure why he declined, as an exact reason was nearly impossible to pinpoint but now he didn’t mind. Not after what was to ensue.

One of Maxx’s on-call chauffeurs drove around the edges of the Eggs, picking Cody up from his quaint home, a small cottage hidden amongst groves of trees. Maxx always felt more than welcome in his home, the atmosphere of the place being comfortable and pleasant, almost always due to Cody’s high level of hospitality.

Maxx was looking at the large grandfather clock at the top of the stairs, watching the seconds tick away when he heard the front door to the house open, followed by a muffled voice and Cody's contagious laugh bouncing off the walls of the foyer. Maxx's heart clenched deep inside his chest and he swallowed a lump in the back of his throat before he got too nervous. 

“Ah, Mr Carson! What a pleasure it is to have you in my home," Maxx said with a large grin as he descended the staircase, locking eyes with a gleeful looking Cody. He was dressed in a fine emerald green suit that complemented his light brown hair and blue eyes in such a splendid way it made Maxx's heart stutter in his ribcage.

“It was my pleasure to join you this afternoon, Mr. Danziger," he said with a smile that rivaled his host's. Maxx's face felt hot and he was excited to bring Cody around to his greenhouse for tea, and to see what would ensue after their tea was had. He lead the other through a short corridor that passed several guest rooms, bathrooms, closets and the kitchen before they finally made it to the double doors that opened into Maxx's garden. It was well kept, the gardeners coming in once every two days to keep all of the plants looking immaculate. 

“This is breathtaking," Cody said quietly, looking over the garden and over the bay, the water shimmering a brilliant blue from the distance. There was something so wonderful in hearing that his closest friend approved of the world Maxx had built from the ground up. Maxx's eyes fixed on the horizon, straight ahead where Cody had been looking when he licked his lips and leaned beside Cody.

“It… It could be yours if you wanted it to be,” Maxx says quietly, keeping his eyes on the horizon even as Cody’s head whips his direction. He doesn’t dare look up to see the expression played across the other’s face but swallows harshly. 

“What do you mean by that, Maxx?” Cody asks softly, trying to search Maxx’s face for any trace of a joke, anything that jumps out and says that he’s making things up inside his own head. Maxx turns to look at him, his glowing hazel eyes catching blue ones in an intense gaze.

“I mean that I’m not sure I can live without you and I… I have feelings for you, feelings that a man shouldn't have towards another man,” Maxx says, hanging his head as the golden sun sets across the water, casting a honey-colored glow over the two of them. He breathes out a sigh as Cody’s silence ties knots in his stomach and he silently pleads for the other to say something, anything at all.

“I thought I was alone in my attraction towards you,” Cody says, looking over his shoulder to make sure none of the staff are around before he rests his hand on Maxx’s, running his thumb across Maxx’s knuckles with a great amount of care.

Maxx turns to him, taking in his features before leaning in, eyes fluttering shut and lips parting ever so slightly before meeting Cody half way in a gentle kiss. One of his hands rests on Cody’s jaw, the light stubble being the starkest contrast from every girl Maxx had ever kissed, but in every other way the kiss was different. Cody’s lips were soft and free of the sticky lipstick Maxx was used to feeling against his skin, and every move between the two of them set off another firework up Maxx’s spine. He felt every nerve ending in his body electrify over the course of the kiss before they both had to pull away, panting as they did so. 

Maxx quickly went in, kissing down Cody’s cheek and jaw, landing just below on the sensitive skin of his throat. A low groan exited Cody’s lips as they backed up against the railing that looked over the garden and behind a large bush that framed the whole thing. Cody swallowed harshly as Maxx continued to kiss down his neck, sucking angry red love bites every few inches.

Maxx pulled away and examined his work, licking his lips and meeting Cody’s eyes which were blown out, a look that Maxx knew well from previous escapades. Cody leaned in for another kiss, the kind of kiss that Maxx had longed for his whole life in the same way that someone longs for their home after never truly knowing it. Maxx had found his home.

“Should we take this back to your quarters, Mr. Danziger?” Cody asks, pulling away and resting his hands on Maxx’s shoulders, looking both casual and absolutely out of his mind at the same time.

“With pleasure, Mr. Carson,” Maxx says with a large grin before he pulls Cody back into the house, and whisks him away to another world.

✦✦✦✦✦

Maxx is unbelievably sore the next morning. His limbs feel like gelatin and his joints are stiff from sleeping the wrong way, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy.

Cody Carson, the man he’d pined after for years was tucked into his side, sleeping like a baby in Maxx’s king sized bed. Their clothes were strewn all over the room because neither one of them could keep their hands off each other as soon as Maxx relieved his entire staff from their nightly duty with the promise of full compensation. He’s also grateful for the lack of questioning his request, although he supposes the promise of money was more than enough for all of them.

He shifts ever so slightly, the sheets feeling silky against his bare skin as he buries his nose in Cody’s light brown hair, breathing deeply as he tries his best not to forget the sleeping man’s scent even though he thinks he may never as hopes of a life together, fill his head.

“What’re you doing, Maxx?” Cody asks sleepily, hints of his Floridian accent hitting Maxx’s ears and making it so much more endearing. It’s a tender moment that he doesn’t want to end so he closes his eyes and thinks about situations where he’d look back on the first morning they spent together, silently deciding that living in the moment was so much more interesting than consider the _ifs_ and _whens_ that he had all the time in the world to think about during every other waking moment.

“Thinking about what the two of us could be in another life, maybe one where the world isn’t the way it is now and where we weren’t so different… socially, I mean. A life where we could be us without the judgement of everyone else, and one where we wouldn’t have to worry about things like numbers, and stocks, and meetings with higher ups when we’re in bad moods...” he says gently, pressing a kiss to Cody’s right temple. They intertwine their fingers together and spend the next minute studying each other's faces. Maxx wishes the moment would never end, but time stops for no one.

“In another life…” Cody says wistfully.

**Author's Note:**

> spare validation, ma'am? spare validation?


End file.
